Asahina Nanae
Asahina Nanae was an Air shugenja of the Crane Clan and the Jade Champion in the late 12th century. Jewels of the Empire, by Shawn Carman Family Nanae's mother died when she was young, and she was raised by her father, who taught Nanae that sometimes telling the truth can hurt someone, and not telling the truth can protect someone. Shadow of Disgrace, by Shawn Carman Jade Champion Emerald Championship Soshi Yoshihara was appointed as her advisor. Soshi Yoshihara (Embers of War Boxtext) Nanae attended the Emerald Championship where Utaku Ji-Yun became the winner. Nanae already held the position of Jade Champion for ten years. Fighting the Dark Naga In 1198 Nanae issued an edict that the various shugenja orders to cooperate with the investigation of Tamori Yayu, who believed the uncorruptible Naga race had been tainted, and this was related to the many attacks suffered from the Dark Naga. Yayu and his yojimbo Mirumoto Ezuno would combat this threat on her behalf, and Nanae appointed an Imperial Legion and a detachment of Jade Magistrates under Yayu's command. Petitions, by Seth Mason War in the Colonies Nanae pondered her actions with Ji-Yun, who in turn told she had granted permission for the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies. Tensions between the clans had risen too high without release, so they had allowed to proper retribution in the Colonies, as a reminder that samurai must conduct themselves as such. Dark Naga Exposed Yayu reported the Dark Naga were not tainted, and Nanae told that his lord Mirumoto Shikei had found the location of these creatures, in the Shinomen Mori, a place technically guarded by the Unicorn. As their relationships with the Dragon had gone ill since their champions broke their betrothal, Yayu suggested to find a replacement as leader of the legion, which was given to Akodo Kano, the Lion Clan Champion's brother. Nanae passed the information to the Emerald Champion, and sent the Imperial Legion to track down the Naga. Finding the Balance, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Madness Nanae received word that a long-standing conflict between the dragon P'an Ku and the Fudo cult had exacerbated conflicts in the Colonies, as the Siege of the Second City, or the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies. The Jade Champion informed to Ji-Yun to investigate to what extent, if any, these forces might be active in the Empire. First Magistrate Doji Hakuseki delegated the search of the Dark Naga on her subordinates, and P'an Ku's Madness had her full attention. Nanae also reported the peaceful Asahina had permitted the Fudoist to conduct their research in the Empire despite the cult had been declared a heresy and chased by the Brotherhood. Hakuseki died in the mission, while the rest of the group returned with the Writings and Heart of Fudo. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon Heart of Fudo In 1199 the Heart of Fudo, a nemuranai which contained a portion of the mad dragon P'an Ku, was presented to the Imperial Court. Nanae reported that one of her magistrates, Tamori Yayu, would study it, to understand how to stop its influence, or communicate with it. Moru was outraged by the Jade Champion, and blamed her for the newly revealed dealings of the Asahina with the Fudoist. The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko revealed her presence, and alongside Nanae performed a ritual to diminish the effects of the Heart upon those in attendance. Moru's outburst was a side effect of the Heart. Mitsuko advised to take the Heart immediately to the Second City, as the way to deal with P'an Ku's madness. Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason Stepping Down The connections of the Asahina with the Fudoist obliged her lord Doji Makoto to choose between punishing the Asahina or seeing the whole of his clan suffer. Nanae accepted that she had to abdicate. Shadow of Disgrace, by Shawn Carman Nanae had no choice but to step down to save face for her family after it was revealed that the Asahina had permitted the Fudoists to remain hidden away within their lands, growing within the Empire like a disease that nearly crippled the Colonies. The Jade Championship: Shadow of Disgrace (Storyline Tournament) External Links * Asahina Nanae (Before the Dawn) * Asahina Nanae Exp (Torn Asunder) Category:Jade Champions Category:Crane Clan Members